What Happens Now?
by Ks-Starshine
Summary: Kagome is seriously injured in the final battle with Naraku, but nobody seems to know what really happened. What happened and more importantly, will she recover?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed my other stories! It means so much to me! I hope you like this one as well. It's been stuck in my head for a while and I just had to get it out on paper. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But my half-birthday is right around the corner!  
  
What Happens Now?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Ks-Starshine  
  
The only sound he could hear was his own harsh breathing as he ran through the trees, the surrounding forest seeming only a blur. Without stopping, he stole a glance at the limp form in his arms. Seeing her pale body dangling in his protective embrace urged him forward to speeds he would have thought impossible as he raced ever closer to Kaede's village.  
  
"Inu. . .yasha?" Kagome breathed weakly in barely a whisper.  
  
He nearly fell as he skidded to a sudden stop. "Kagome!?!" he gasped. He loosened his grip just slightly allowing him to see her face more clearly. Her brows were furrowed in pain. Her skin was marred with cuts and bruises. Each breath seemed to take more and more effort. She made no movement to even acknowledge she could hear him.  
  
'She's so pale. What happened back there?' he asked himself. 'Hold on, Kagome. We're almost home.'  
  
Realizing that standing there would do nothing, he surged forth again, mentally cursing himself for the delay. He wasn't sure what had happened in the heat of the battle. It was such a blur. All he knew was that he had to get Kagome to Kaede's hut, . . .and soon.  
  
^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^  
  
Inuyasha paced outside Kaede's hut. He had been ordered to wait out there while she examined and treated Kagome's injuries. Time seemed to slow down. The hours feeling like days to the distraught hanyou, until he heard a noise from the woods and saw Kilala approaching with Sango, Miroku and Shippou on her back.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shipppou piped up. "Where's Kagome? You didn't let anything happen to her did you?"  
  
"Yes, you and Kagome disappeared so quickly after the battle," Miroku chimed in. "When I had finished tending to Sango's wounds, we noticed you had left without a word."  
  
Inuyasha turned his back on them, attempting to quell the emotions that coursed through him. "I don't know what happened," he said, fighting to keep his voice steady. He couldn't meet their eyes. He couldn't allow himself to see the disappointment and anger he knew they would have for him upon hearing about Kagome's injuries. "Kagome is inside," he choked out, trying to hide his inner turmoil. He was supposed to protect her. He had let everyone down, even himself.  
  
Shippo let his teary eyes shift to the hut, "Kagome?"  
  
^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^  
  
Kaede closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly at the girl on the mat before her. How she was still alive after sustaining such injuries was beyond her understanding. Kagome had deep gashes all over; several appeared to be infected with different poisons from the many demons that had attacked. Blood had been caked on her school uniform, which now lay to the side in tatters.  
  
"Ye must have had quite a battle," she mused sadly.  
  
Getting some more herbs from her storage, she retrieved the water she had been heating over the fire. She mashed the herbs together in a bowl and added some water to create a poultice. Pouring more hot water into a separate bowl, she set about cleaning Kagome's wounds with a clean cloth. After frowning once more at the extent of damage Kagome had received, she began to slather the herbal poultice over the cuts. The girl jerked slightly, wincing at the stinging solution, but showed no further signs of waking up.  
  
"I know it hurts," Kaede whispered to the injured girl. "It will help ye to heal. Now ye just need to rest and let the medicine work." Kaede finished bandaging Kagome, and then covered her with a nearby blanket. "Ye can come in now Inuyasha," she said.  
  
Before Kaede had finished speaking, the hanyou had already sped through the doorway and approached the sleeping girls side. He grasped her hand and paled at how cold it felt. Taking off his red fire rat coat, he draped it on top of the blanket that already covered her.  
  
"Her wounds are very serious. We will need to watch her closely," the healer told him as if she read his mind. "You did well to get her here as fast as you did," Kaede added before exiting the hut to address the three concerned sets of eyes peeping through the doorway.  
  
Once alone, Inuyasha raised her hand to his cheek, willing the warmth from his body to flow into hers. Brushing some stray hair behind her ear, he pleaded with Kagome, "Wake up. For Kami's sake, please wake up."  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Well, what do you think so far? I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and give you a little bit more hints as to the plot. Let me know what you think so far! Please R&R, even if you didn't like it. Criticism is accepted! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yea! I got reviews! I'm so glad you all like it! As promised, this chapter is much longer. Enjoy!  
  
Ambient Flames: First reviewer! Yea! Thanks for being patient. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Smurf2005: I know, the first chapter was sad, but not to worry, I'm a big fan of fluff, so in time, it will come!  
  
Flare4ever: It's so good to hear from you! I was so happy to see you had read my story! I hope I don't let you down!  
  
Crimson Pooka: Thanks for the encouragement. I can never get enough of that. I hope you like what's coming up!  
  
Animefreak808: I know. . .tension! Even more tension will develop. I love dramatic tension. Hope you keep reading!  
  
Guardian of the Night: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
Yukioh2021: Thanks for your review! Hope you like the update!  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor meaning I own nothing.  
  
What happens now?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Ks-Starshine  
  
"But I wanna see Kagome!" whined Shippou. He was pouting outside the hut, sitting on Sango's lap. Miroku sat next to Sango, his hand oddly still as he appeared to be in solemn thought. Kaede sat on the other side of Sango grinding herbs for future use.  
  
"Ye'll see her soon enough, child," Kaede responded. "Inuyasha just needs some time alone with her first."  
  
Inside the hut, Inuyasha lovingly cleansed Kagome's forehead with a cool, damp cloth. She looked frightened and had broken out in a sweat. "It's just a nightmare," he assured her as she slept on. "Are you dreaming about what happened back there in the battle?"  
  
'If only I knew. . .If only I could remember.' He thought as his mind tried to recall the events that now seemed so long ago, though it had been less than a day. Unable to dislodge any further memory, he backtracked further. . . ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Flashback  
  
"We'll never get anywhere at this pace," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well it's not like we know exactly where we're going right now anyway, is it?" Kagome retorted. "I haven't picked up any trace of a shard fragment for days and we've heard no new rumors that could be related to Naraku. So, where exactly do you suggest we go racing off to?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome was starting to loose her patience with him. She could tell he was frustrated that they had no leads on Naraku, who had the only remaining shard fragments. 'That's no excuse for being such a grump, though,' she thought. 'We all feel that way.'  
  
She stole another glance at the hanyou at her side. 'He does look awfully cute when he's in a huff, though.' She stifled a giggle at that thought. She had only just begun to admit to herself the feelings she harbored for Inuyasha. It was only natural to develop a close friendship after traveling together for more than two years, but as of late, when she looked at him, she hoped for more than just a friendship.  
  
She began to notice how handsome he looked when his hair blew in the breeze. She longed to feel the soft silvery strands between her fingers. She caught herself staring at his slumbering body and wishing she could curl up by his side and feel his warmth envelop her. She tried as hard as she could to shake these thoughts from her head, though. After all, he didn't want her, he had Kikyou.  
  
With a soft sigh she turned her attention back to the path before her. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat and she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"What is the matter?" Miroku added.  
  
"Jewel shards," whispered Kagome. "A lot of them."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he scanned the surrounding forest. "Naraku. Which way is he?"  
  
"It's coming from over. . ." Kagome gasped. "It's gone!"  
  
"What?! Which way did he go?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I think he went that way," Kagome indicated, pointing west. "It's hard to tell though. I only felt it for a second before he was gone. He must have been moving fast!"  
  
"That just means we have to be that much faster. Come on!" Inuyasha knelt down n front of Kagome as their other companions climbed onto the transformed Kirara.  
  
In a flash, Inuyasha charged westward into the forest. Skillfully avoiding trees and branches, he tried to catch Naraku's scent.  
  
"Have you caught his scent nearby?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No, nothing," he quickly answered. 'I can't smell anything but your sweet scent, Kagome,' he thought. 'Yeah right. If I told her that she would really flip out. Why can't I just talk to her? Why can't I tell her how I feel?'  
  
They searched for hours, but when nightfall came without any further clues as to Naraku's whereabouts; they decided to set up camp. Inuyasha sat in a tree grumbling about how Naraku got away again, making Kagome feel guilty.  
  
'If I hadn't been quarreling with Inuyasha, maybe I would have noticed the shards sooner and we could have caught him.' She sighed knowing it was no use to dwell on it and continued to prepare their ramen for dinner.  
  
Sango had noticed how Kagome seemed rather despondent. 'Whatever it is, I'll bet it has to do with Inuyasha. Maybe if she had some time alone with him they could work it out.'  
  
"We will need more wood if we are to keep the fire going tonight. Miroku, Shippou! Come help me collect more wood," she called.  
  
Miroku's face brightened at the suggestion. "But of course, Lady Sango. I would accompany you anywhere," he commented as he walked beside Sango. Before his hand wandered any closer, though, a loud slap echoed through the forest.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango screamed. She then stalked off with a dazed monk following in her wake, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Wait for me!" chirped Shippou. "I can help too! Besides," he added, turning briefly to Kagome, "Someone has to keep an eye on Miroku for Sango's sake." He then hurried after the couple.  
  
Kagome let out a light giggle at her friends as she silently thanked Sango for giving them some time alone. She glanced up to where Inuyasha lay on his branch. She opened her mouth to call him down, but losing her nerve, promptly shut it. After doing this twice more, she heard the hanyou shout out.  
  
"Did you want to say something or were you just hoping dinner would hop into your mouth?"  
  
Kagome was fuming upon hearing his comment. She was trying to apologize and he just insults her. 'What did I expect?' she thought as she went back to cooking the ramen.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she turned back to her task. He could tell he had upset her. 'Why do I always do this?' he mentally berated himself. 'Why can't I tell her how I really feel? I could explain that when she is near my heart beats so fast I can hardly think straight. I don't know what to do with myself when she is gone. Her smile brightens my day and she is on my mind every moment of every day. But do I tell her any of this? No, instead I hurt her feelings.'  
  
He looked at her again. Her head drooped and he thought he could faintly smell tears. He sighed. He couldn't stand it when she cried, especially when it was his fault. He jumped down landing right next to her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What Inuyasha?" she answered back, hurt evident in her voice.  
  
Gently, he touched her shoulders and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry," he said. "Please don't cry anymore." Without knowing what else to say, he pulled her into a warm embrace, attempting to stifle her tears.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as she slowly realized she was hugging Inuyasha. Closing her eyes, she whispered a quiet "thank you," silently enjoying their precious moment.  
  
From the bushes, three pairs of eyes took in the scene before them. "Looks like some of us won't need a fire to stay warm tonight," whispered the monk.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Well, that's it for now! See, I promised a little fluff! Did you like? R&R and let me know! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: shh, if you listen closely you can hear the voices in my head saying I own Inuyasha! Isn't that great?!  
  
What Happens Now?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Ks-Starshine  
  
". . ." = spoken words '. . .' = thoughts Hope this helps make things more clear! Now on with the story! (A/N at end)  
  
"Ah, that feels good!" Kagome sighed as she slid into the soothing water of the hot spring near their campsite. "I'm so glad you spotted this earlier."  
  
"It does feel nice," Sango agreed.  
  
Earlier, Sango and Miroku had kept quiet when they stumbled upon their friends embracing each other. Sango had held back a snickering Miroku to keep him from intruding on the couple. She wouldn't have ruined Kagome's moment for anything. Shippou, however, was clueless as ever to the situation. He had charged through the bushes, eager to show Kagome how much wood he had gathered for her. The couple had instantly sprung apart with blushes as red as tomatoes. Sango had taken the awkward moment as an opportunity to point out the hot spring. Not only would it feel good after the long day, it would give her the chance to find out exactly what had happened.  
  
'Better seize the moment now, before that perverted monk comes to spy on us,' Sango thought.  
  
"So Kagome," she began. "You were blushing rather profusely when Miroku and I got back. Did something happen?"  
  
A blush began to creep back onto Kagome's cheeks as she answered. "Well, I don't know . . . I wouldn't say that exactly . . . The thing is . . ." the flustered girl paused as she tried to think of an explanation. Finding none, she began to blurt out anything and everything. Sango sat and quietly listened until she had finished. "Oh Sango, I'm so confused!"  
  
They had left the hot spring while Kagome was talking and were now sitting on a grassy bank letting their hair dry. Sango put a hand on her friends shoulder to help comfort her. "I know it seems complicated, but it all just comes down to one thing." With a sniffle, Kagome met Sango's eyes. "Do you love him?"  
  
Silence was Kagome's only reply as she turned and looked away.  
  
"So you do love him," Sango stated matter of factly.  
  
"What does it matter how I feel? Don't you see, Sango? I can't love him. He has Kikyou, the beautiful brave Miko who gave her life protecting the jewel. I'm just the screw-up imitation who shattered it. I don't deserve him." Tears streaked the young girls face as she quietly cried into her hands.  
  
Sango stared wide-eyed at Kagome. 'How could she say such a thing? Does she really think so little of herself?' she thought incredulously.  
  
"Kagome, you are one of the kindest, most thoughtful and caring peeple I have ever met. On top of that, you are always there for your friends whether it is a shoulder to cry on or on the battlefield, where you have become very proficient I might add. If anything, it's Inuyasha who doesn't deserve you!" Sango explained with conviction.  
  
Kagome gave a weak smile and wiped the last of her tears away. "Thank you, Sango, but I still don't know what to do."  
  
"There is only one thing to do," Sango told her. "You must tell him how you feel."  
  
"But I can't!"  
  
"He needs to know Kagome," Sango said softly. 'Tell him before he makes a choice you'll both regret,' she silently prayed.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
The girls returned to the campsite well after dark. Shippou had already fallen asleep on Kagome's mat and Miroku was busy feigning sleep curiously close to Sango's mat. Once Sango had moved her mat to a more desirable distance, much to the dismay of the monk, she laid herself down and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Kagome, though, was still wide-awake long after even Miroku was asleep. Thoughts of a certain hanyou plagued her mind. She couldn't even just lie on her back and watch the stars, for, as luck would have it, Inuyasha chose a branch directly over her mat for his nightly perch.  
  
After a few hours of trying to sleep, she let out a soft sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Will you just go to sleep already?" Inuyasha whispered. "You'll be exhausted tomorrow if you don't get some rest soon."  
  
'Was that concern?' she mentally noted. "I can't sleep," she replied. Gathering her courage she added, "Can we talk?"  
  
He looked down at her. "W-What about?" he stuttered.  
  
'Did he just stutter?' she thought. 'Is he nervous about something?'  
  
"Please, Inuyasha?" She looked up and their gaze locked. In an instant he was crouched by her side.  
  
"Well, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, suddenly fascinated with his toes.  
  
Tilting her head in his direction, she drew a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. "I need to tell you something. It's just that . . . with how you've been acting lately, . . . and then earlier tonight . . . I think I should let you know that—"  
  
"I love you, Kagome!" blurted Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" she whispered in shock.  
  
Inuyasha tried to explain his feelings. "I'm sorry for all the awful things I've said. It's just that everyone I've ever loved has left me for one reason or other and I was so scared that if I loved you then you would leave me too. I couldn't take that, Kagome, but I couldn't hide how I felt any longer either. Now that I've told you, you'll probably leave. Damn it! I wouldn't have said anything if the stupid monk hadn't put some stupid ideas in my stupid head about how you felt while you and Sango were gone. I'm sorry. I just . . ."  
  
This time it was Kagome who interrupted him, though not with words. Her lips attacked his to stop him from berating himself anymore with his incessant rambling. Surprisingly, though neither of them seemed to be able to express themselves through speech, they were very capable of communicating using body language.  
  
Their lips parted only to catch the occasional breath as their bodies crushed against each other in a loving embrace.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Inuyasha softly.  
  
"It means you never have to worry about me leaving you again," Kagome whispered before her speech was once again cut off by the caress of his soft lips.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
A/N: Ok, I am sooooo sorry for the time it took me to post this. I've had so many thoughts running through my head lately, I had a hard time picking out the ones meant for this story from those for other stories. I think it turned out pretty good though. What do you think? Let me know! R&R!  
  
Thanks for everyone's reviews! A lot of you are wanting to know what happened to Kagome, don't worry, I'm getting there, but I had to work in a little fluff on the way, right?  
  
Emowyen- Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the update!  
  
Riah89- Here's more. Hope you stick around for the next chapter!  
  
Inuyasha~slave- hope you got the e-mail. Thanks for such an enthusiastic review!  
  
LYW- Glad I caught your interest. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Shakrin- I'm updating! I'm updating! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lyerial- Thank you for your compliments. I love the fluff as well, hope this chapter was equally satisfying in that area for you!  
  
Inu-babi-00—Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Crimson Pooka- Sorry if I confused you. I hope this chapter helped clear a few things up. Gave you some more fluff too! Yea for fluff!  
  
Flare4ever- no cliff hanger this time ^-^ (I think, but maybe that is because I know what happens next! Hee hee) thanks for your review!  
  
Guardian-of-the-Night—Miroku cracks me up too! He didn't talk in this chapter, but I still had some fun writing his role. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Remix-69er- Thanks for the review! Hope you like what I have coming up! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, Let me start by giving you all a HUGE apology for taking so long to update. April just kind of got away from me. I was so incredibly busy with (can you believe it) a life! Yup that's right, I got a life this month. Yea for me! But that's no excuse for neglecting you out there that have been so good to follow my story thus far. So anyway, without further delay, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? Well, we can look at this from many views. However, all of them lead to the conclusion that I don't.  
  
What Happens Now?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: Ks-Starshine  
  
The rest of the night passed all to quickly for the new couple. After confessing their mutual feelings, they spent the rest of the evening snuggled together. Inuyasha sat near a tree, leaning against it for support. Kagome sat comfortably on his lap with her head leaning against his chest, the faint beat of his heart lulling her to a very content slumber.  
  
Inuyasha had a far more difficult time falling asleep. He found her scent far too intoxicating to easily ignore. He spent many hours silently resigned to gaze lovingly at her peaceful face thanking the heavens that this was real, before finally closing his eyes and drifting off with a smile.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou quietly ate their breakfast. However, their eyes were not on their food, but on their companions who were still asleep.  
  
"So . . . when did this happen?" Shippou asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I think it's been overdue for awhile," Sango answered with a smile that went right to her eyes.  
  
"Why, look," Miroku whispered. "It appears our friends are waking up."  
  
Kagome had started to shift in her sleep, causing Inuyasha to awaken from a sharp punch in the nose as she stretched.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" he yelled.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as she quickly realized what had happened. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I guess I forgot where I was sleeping. I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"Feh," smirked the hanyou. "You think that hurt? I've had demons try to kill me for years. That was nothing."  
  
With a blush, Kagome lifted herself from the hanyou's lap and stretched to work out the rest of the kinks from the night. A smile formed on her up turned face as she felt Inuyasha's eyes on her. She turned around quickly, catching him in the act. However, he didn't look away or even try to hide his unabashed stare. Instead, he met her sparkling gaze, stood up and captured her lips for a morning kiss.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but wonder at how quickly he had changed from someone who masked all his emotion behind his anger to the man who was kissing her in front of their friends' unafraid of what anyone else might think.  
  
'Not that I'm not enjoying this,' she thought with a smile.  
  
After a brief breakfast, the group set out on their quest once more, though few of them had their minds on the task ahead. The journey proceeded much as it had the day before, the only notable difference being the obvious affection displayed now and then between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha hesitantly reached over and took Kagome's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Kagome, only slightly surprised by the action squeezed his hand right back with a smile.  
  
'I love it when she smiles,' he thought as he watched her eyes sparkle in the sunlight. He was about to tell her something to that effect when movement in the bushes beyond her caught his eye.  
  
"Hold up, guys," he whispered.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Shippou.  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "I can't smell anything, but I could have sworn I saw something over there, between those two . . ." He stopped mid- sentence to smack his nose. They all watched as their old cowardly friend Myouga the flea fell slowly, squashed flat.  
  
"Myouga!" yelled Inuyasha. "Was that you over there?"  
  
"You are so keen of eye to have seen me jump from the grass, Lord Inuyasha. I am so glad to see you again."  
  
"Feh. Do you have a reason for coming or are you just running away from something again?" huffed the hanyou.  
  
"You hurt me Lord Inuyasha," Myouga whined. "I have come to bring you important news. I have recently passed by Naraku in my travels."  
  
Everyone stared at the flea, giving him their full attention. Questions flew at the flea from all directions.  
  
"Where was he?"  
  
"How far away was he?"  
  
"Did he have many demons with him?"  
  
"Did you see the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Why didn't you say something sooner?  
  
"Please, please!" the flea yelled over them. "Let me tell you what I know." Once it was quiet again, he continued. About half a day's walk east of here, he made his camp. I saw only Kagura, Kohaku and Naraku, but I felt the presence of many others nearby. I was able to get close enough to hear his latest plan."  
  
"What is it this time?" Shippou asked while trying to hide the quake in his voice.  
  
"It seems that tomorrow evening he plans to hold some sort of ceremony to bring forth an ancient evil to fight on his behalf," Myouga explained.  
  
"Not if we can help it," said Inuyasha, clutching tetsusaiga.  
  
"It is nearly dusk now," Miroku noted. "I suggest we camp here tonight and decide on a strategy. Then we leave to attack Naraku before dawn." Seeing the frustration on Inuyasha's face, he added, "I want to destroy him as much as you do, Inuyasha, but every time before, we attack him with no plan and we get nowhere. We have to be organized this time if we want to succeed."  
  
"I agree with having a plan, but what if he slips away from us once again during the night," argued Sango. "If we know his position now, we should use that to our advantage and attack tonight."  
  
"I'm with Sango," barked Inuyasha. "We can't let him get away again, not when we are so close."  
  
All eyes turned to Kagome to make the final decision. She played with her fingers as she thought over the situation. Finally, she dropped her hands and looked around at each of her friends.  
  
"Well, I guess I agree with both plans," she said matter of factly.  
  
"What?!" they all answered in unison.  
  
"Well, I definitely think we need a plan, but I also agree we need to strike Naraku as soon as possible before he disappears again. If we put our heads together I'll bet we can come up with a plan within the hour, then we can head out and take on Naraku by moonlight."  
  
"Kagome's option does make the most sense," Miroku admitted.  
  
"Well if we're going to come up with a plan, let's get started. We don't have much time and there is no room for error," Sango pointed out.  
  
The group gathered close to discuss their battle plans and were able to come up with their attack plan before the sun set. After working out the last of the details, they quickly set out racing through the forest toward their final battle.  
  
'This is it,' thought Kagome from her perch on Inuyasha's back. 'If it all goes according to our plan, then after this battle we will have all the shards and Naraku will be gone forever. For years we've been striving to reach this point. I can't believe how rarely I thought of what would happen when it was all over. Now that the time is almost at hand, I'm scared. Scared of what, I'm not even entirely sure.' She took a deep breath of the night air. 'I've got to stop thinking about this. Now is not the time. I'm going to need all my wits about me when we face Naraku and his demons.'  
  
Little did she know, the exact same thoughts were running through everyone else's heads. Focusing their minds on their destination and the battle yet to ensue, the group sped through the night, unaware that their arrival was expected from the beginning.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"I can't believe that stupid flea actually believed we didn't know he was there!" Kagura whispered to herself. "He's leading them right into our trap. Naraku was right about one thing; it all ends tonight, one way or another. Yet who the victor shall be has yet to be seen. Good luck Inuyasha. You'll need it."  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I promise to try and get the next chapter out sooner. I'm not sure if I got all the spellings and terms right in this chapter, so if I screwed up, please let me know! Anyway, without further delay, on to the many thanks for my wonderful reviewers!!!!  
  
Remix-69er: first to review! Thank you so much for your continued support! I like the sweetness too!  
  
Flare4ever: Thank you so much! I love the idea that my writing can evoke such emotion for someone. I hope you liked this one too, not as much fluff, but it's getting close to the battle!  
  
Riah89: Thanks for hanging on!  
  
Sherry: Thank you so much! I love getting such flattering reviews!  
  
Prettygirl24: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Guardian-of-the-night: Thanks for the compliment! I always try to work hard on getting the right emotion into it. I think that is the most important aspect. I hope you liked this one as well!  
  
Crimson Pooka: Yea a cookie! How much happier could I get! And I was just starting to get hungry. Yum. Thanks!  
  
Young chibi: Thanks! I know it's kind of short, but I guess that's just my style. This whole story probably won't be more than 6-8 chapters. I'm just a short story type of writer I guess. Hope you enjoy it anyways!  
  
Endless Moonlight: Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm honored! And don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Kagome in just a few more chapters. ^-^  
  
MikoMimi89: Thank you so much! I like the whole teenager portrayal as well. I just can't write them as adults. Besides, they're so much cuter as teens! ^-^  
  
Anastasia: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter as well! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha. . .no. Kagome. . .no. The space-time continuum. . .no. A computer large enough to take over my entire desk and the surrounding area. . . yes. Well, am I not just the luckiest girl ever!  
  
What Happens Now?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: Ks-Starshine  
  
Moonlight shone brightly as Inuyasha and his fellow travelers silently took in their surroundings. Ahead of them was a large clearing with only a fire and Naraku in sight, wrapped in his usual baboon pelt.  
  
"Careful everyone," Miroku whispered. "We don't know the whereabouts of Kagura or any of the other demons."  
  
"Yeah, plus Myouga was right. We could easily be surrounded by all the other demons nearby. I can smell their stink coming from all around us," Inuyasha hissed.  
  
Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the baboon pelt. 'Is that really you, Naraku? So many times it has turned out to be merely a puppet. Will this really be the end of it all?'  
  
As if he read her thoughts, Shippou chimed in. "How do we know if that is really Naraku and not just a puppet?"  
  
"Kagome, can you sense the location of the shards?" Inuyasha gently asked.  
  
The young miko closed her eyes and put forth all her energy to feel for the exact location of the shards she knew were close. "It's the real Naraku alright," she concluded aloud. "Nearly all the shards are coming from him. Naraku may play risky games, but he would never let a puppet hold all the shards he possesses."  
  
"Kagome is right," agreed Sango. "Now enough talk. Our time is running short."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Right. Everyone remember the plan? Good. There's no room for mistakes."  
  
"It's too late. Your first mistake was coming here!" mocked a voice behind them.  
  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled as he quickly spun around to face the wind demon hovering behind them. "I knew I smelled something rank."  
  
"Always with your pathetic little insults, Inuyasha. And after I've waited for you so patiently." Kagura hid her wicked smile behind her fan. "Now I finally get to have my fun!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha held tetsusaiga in an attack stance. "Kaze No Kizu!"  
  
With a wave of her fan, Kagura easily deflected his attack. "Haven't you learned your lesson by now? You will never defeat me!" With another swift movement, she sent a dozen tornados into the middle of their group causing everyone to scatter into different directions.  
  
Kagome sat up from where she had been thrown in the attack. Wincing from the pain in her side where she had landed on a branch, she looked to see how her friends were doing. Inuyasha was working hard continuing his battle with Kagura. Sango and Miroku were back to back fighting numerous demons that had apparently been called into battle at Kagura's signal. Poor Shippou appeared to have been knocked unconscious and was lying motionless on the other side of the field.  
  
'Shippou!' she silently cried. Though she wanted desperately to reach him, there were too many demons in her way. She frowned in frustration. Their carefully laid plans for their attack were now shattered. It had been a trap all along. 'I don't know if I can make it over there alone, but I've got to try!' She rose to her feet and grabbed her bow and arrows to join in the battle. She tried to concentrate her energy into her arrows to help them fly true to their targets, but it seemed they missed more than they hit and before too long, her supply had been spent. With no arrows left, Kagome did her best fighting by using her bow as a weapon, but received more blows than she gave. After a brief period, the demons ceased their attacks on her, leaving her for dead as her blood slowly oozed onto the ground.  
  
With effort, Kagome turned to look at Naraku where he stood far away from the action, watching it with a smile on his face. He was actually smiling at all the carnage! Anger welled up within her. He began this war in the first place. He was the reason for all their pain and suffering, and he was just standing back and watching them all die!  
  
"That's it! You're not going to hurt anyone anymore. I'm going to put an end to you RIGHT NOW!" She yelled at him. As her friends continued to fight bravely against their adversaries, they didn't notice as Kagome struggled to her feet and slowly advanced ever closer to the evil hanyou. She grimaced as she became nearer. Not only were her injuries making it difficult to stay conscious, much less walk, but the corruption from his jewel shards seemed to be reaching for her and the final few shards she possessed. She was shaking with pure hate and anger toward Naraku. She could feel the emotion spread through her. It wasn't until it reached her heart that she realized how it had taken over her. Reaching to clasp the jewel shards, she could feel that the malice was trying to enter them as well. Snapping her eyes to lock with Naraku's, she realized that this was his plan all along. Everything else going on was just a diversion meant to push her over the edge. He couldn't touch the shards as pure as she had made them. He needed them contaminated with her hatred.  
  
"No!" she whispered. "How could I have let myself fall into such a trap?" She stole another glance at Inuyasha. As she watched him, she saw something she had never noticed before. Though he fought so hard, never giving up, it wasn't out of hatred. She could see the hatred in his eyes easily enough, but overriding that emotion was such tremendous love, she thought for sure she could see it radiating from his heart.  
  
She felt the aura of hatred and vengeance that had consumed her begin to recede. 'Thank you, Inuyasha,' she thought gratefully. 'Thank you for reminding me to fight with all my heart for love.' Finding new strength at this thought, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard to rid her mind and body of all her hate, finding love for Inuyasha and her other companions quickly filling the void.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Naraku began to get nervous. Thus far everything had gone according to plan. While the other demons carried on his battle, he had been able to watch as Kagome's hate tainted the jewel for him. He had thoroughly enjoyed seeing the fear of understanding in her eyes as she realized what she had done. However, something changed when she looked back at the others fighting. He watched as she closed her eyes and could feel her repurifying both herself and the jewel. His eyes narrowed briefly as he tried to reassess the situation he was now in.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Soon after the young miko had purified herself, a light pink aura around her had begun to purify everything surrounding her as well. Kagome stood perfectly still. Her hair flowed around her as if alive by the same energy that was washing all the evil out of the field. Her eye's remained closed. She thought of nothing but purifying Naraku. Thinking of how much she loved Inuyasha only spurred her on.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
With his eyes closed, Shippou could hear the battle raging on around him. 'I can't just lie here forever. They need my help!' Grunting with effort, he pushed himself up and opened his eyes. Glancing around briefly, he saw Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku fighting Kagura and a horde of other demons, but it was Kagome that held his captive attention. With her eyes closed and the soft pink glow surrounding her, she looked so surreal.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled in his worry. 'What's going on? What is happening to her?'  
  
At the kitsune's cry, the fighting seemed to cease almost immediately and all eye's turned to the teenage girl. The purifying aura seemed only to glow brighter as tendrils extended outward toward the other members of the clearing. One wisp of pink was quick to make Naraku the first to be ensnared. A scream laced with agony and fury pierced the air as Naraku was slowly being purified. The other demons tried to flee at the sight. Many escaped; many more were vanquished. Kagura met her end as Naraku watched. Being so full of such poisonous evil spite, it took him longer to be purified. So he watched in horror as everything he had worked so hard to get all these years was destroyed before his eyes. Unable to move, his eyes followed the path of the Shikon jewel as it released itself from his grasp and slowly drifted through the air and settled gently in Kagome's outstretched palm more pure than it had ever been.  
  
Opening her eyes, Kagome calmly fused her remaining shards with Naraku's nearly whole jewel. She met the glare from her nemesis. "You wanted this to end today. I'm only too glad to fulfill your wish." A flash of light enveloped the entire clearing in an instant. As it receded, Kagome found she was the only one left standing. Naraku was finally finished; nothing more than a pile of dust and an old pelt. Her friends had all been knocked out by her power. Having exhausted her energy, she dropped to her knees. Her gaze fell upon Inuyasha.  
  
"I hope you know I did it all for you, Inuyasha. I love you so much. I'm sorry," she whispered before succumbing to the darkness and collapsing to the soft earth.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
A/N: Well for those who wanted to know what happened to Kagome, I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was harder to write than I thought. I have never written a battle scene before. If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know! I want to improve! Read and review! The end is near, but not to fear, the next chapter is coming out soon!  
  
Kirei-kitsune13: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!  
  
Flare4ever: You were so right about that battle scene! I just didn't know how to go about it! It took me forever to get right. If you have any pointers, I'd be glad to hear them.  
  
Remix-69er: Thank you so much for your last review! I am so glad you enjoy my writing. I hope you liked this chapter as well!  
  
Guardian-of-the-night: Glad you liked the beginning to the last one. Not much fluff in this chapter, but don't worry, there's still time for more!  
  
Endless Moolight: Sorry about the cliffy, sometimes they just seem to happen don't they? I am glad you liked it! Keep reading!  
  
Chibi Rouyakan: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this one didn't cause you any injuries. Thanks for the compliment as well. It always encourages me when I know people like what I'm doing.  
  
Soul of Kagome: Wow! Thank you so much for you wonderful review! I am truly honored to have you reading my story! I love your work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I would make this more creative, but I know you'd much rather get on with the story.  
  
What happens now?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By: Ks-Starshine  
  
Deafening silence permeated the meadow. Not even the insects dared break the quiet with the gentle whisper of their wings. Greenery was darkened by blood draining from the many corpses littering the area. Leaves dripped crimson dew as the sun peeked over the horizon. Rays of sun chased away the shadows of the night and cast their glow over the few beings still alive in the midst of death.  
  
Inuyasha was first to stir, slowly opening his eyes to the light of dawn. 'How long was I out for"' he thought. He reached up to hold his pounding head. It didn't look as though anyone else was moving. 'What happened? I can't even remember if we finished off Naraku.'  
  
He sat up and checked himself for major wounds. He still had a couple deep gashes from his battle with Kagura, but being part demon, they would heal completely soon enough. 'I hope everyone else is okay. The last thing I remember is Shippou calling out to. . . Oh no!!' he thought as he suddenly remembered the state he had last seen Kagome in.  
  
"Kagome!" he called out, racing around the field looking for her. He spotted Miroku and Sango close to where he had awoken and Shippou not far from them, but had yet to find the girl to whom he had so recently revealed his love. There were hundreds of youkai corpses scattered about only making things more difficult. As the rest of his group began to wake, he enlisted their aid.  
  
"She has to be here somewhere!" he insisted. "Keep looking!"  
  
The sun now stood well beyond the horizon. It was nearing midday and though the field had been cleared of many corpses, hundreds still remained. . .and they had yet to find the miko.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku calmly began, with a haggard look of remorse showing on his face. "I want to find her as much as you do, but we've been looking for hours without finding a thing. We need to consider. . .other outcomes."  
  
Inuyasha shot an incredulous glare at the monk. "What do you mean other outcomes? She's here somewhere. We'll find her soon, we just have to keep looking."  
  
"You saw her as well as I did back there," Miroku sighed. "There was something different. I don't know what happened, but I'm not sure anyone could have survived it."  
  
"She did!" Inuyasha hissed fiercely. Then, with a softened voice, he whispered, "She had to."  
  
Shippou, who had stood watching the exchange between the two. With teary eyes, gave a slight tug on Inuyasha's sleeve. "You will find her, won't you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the kitsune. He looked so small and scared. Shippou hadn't even yelled like usual about how he had failed to protect Kagome. "Don't worry, kit. We're going to find her." He reached down and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now let's keep looking."  
  
It seemed as though they had searched everywhere. Miroku had stopped briefly to treat Sango's wounds, which were starting to reopen from the morning's exertion. Inuyasha stood still, looking around the meadow for where they may have missed searching. 'Why does this meadow seem to go on forever? If she's hurt, she may not have much longer.'  
  
Suddenly, his eye caught sight of a single pale finger barely extending from beneath the corpse of a large bear youkai. 'How could I have missed that before?!' he berated himself as he raced to the spot. He lost no time in lifting the body off Kagome. His heart sank at the sight before him. Shallow, weak breaths were the only movements she made. She lay unconscious in a pool of blood and by the smell of it, most was hers.  
  
Eyes wide, he stared unbelieving at his beloved Kagome. Cuts and bruises marred her perfect skin. Her eyes were shut tight, pinching her face into a pained expression. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you," he whispered as he gently cradled her head in his lap. "I promise to never leave your side again." With a soft kiss on her cold lips, he picked her up, tucking her close for warmth. "You'll be fine. I'll get you to Kaede. You'll be fine." He raced off repeating his last his last sentence over and over in his head, trying to find reassurance of his own.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his eyes to keep from falling asleep. Except for when Kaede changed her dressings, he had kept his promise; he had not left her side. The fire crackled nearby casting an orange glow over her pale features. Ebony tresses draped around her face as she slept soundly through the night.  
  
He didn't know what to do. In the past when he felt like this, there was always someone or something to fight, someway to work off his anger and frustration. 'Wake up soon, Kagome. I don't know what to do here without you,' he thought as he swept the hair from her eyes. Even closed her eyes drew his attention. He gazed at her face, thinking how much he missed seeing the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. It was radiant. But now her shining orbs were hidden behind a mask of pain. He kissed each eyelid tenderly.  
  
"Come back soon, Kagome. I love you."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
A/N: I know I know. I make you wait all this time only to give you a short chapter! Well, I thought I would have it easy posting these past few weeks, since I have been house sitting for my uncle, but it turns out his computer wouldn't let me post! So I've only just now had enough time to sneak home for a bit and get this chapter out for you guys. I hope to have the next one out shortly since I will be coming back home very soon.  
  
Clarification!!!!! I had a few reviews that people still didn't understand what happened to Kagome in the beginning. Remember that a little ways into the second chapter I began to write the story in flashback form, so most of chapter 2 through most of this chapter is being remembered as a flashback. So the way she is described in chapter 1 is a result of the battering she got in chapter 5. I hope that clears that up. If you still have any questions, let me know!  
  
Now for review responses!  
  
Kaitie: Glad to hear from you! Hope I haven't lost you during my brief hiatus!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome 2gether: Thank you for your compliments about my battle scene. I was so nervous! Sorry I haven't been very good at the e- mailing yet, Like I said earlier, my uncles computer is not ideal.  
  
Palmtree: I hope I answered your question about Kagome. Let me know if I'm confusing you. I don't want this to be a confusing story!  
  
Priestess-kisa: Thank you so much for your review! It made my day! Nope you are still around for this chapter!  
  
Endless Monlight: I know, I love cliffies! Hope this one doesn't leave you hanging for too long!  
  
Kaginu=love: Thanks for your review!  
  
Chibi Rouyakan: Yea! I got cheers! Thank you so much!  
  
Inuyasha'sbabyluvergurl: Well, she isn't dead yet now is she. But what will happen in the next chapter? That's where her fate will be decided. (hint: I love happy endings!)  
  
Guardian of the night: Thank you so much for your advice about the battle scene. I tried to put in a little more description here. I will keep your critique in mind. Thank you so much! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Is anyone still out there? I am soo sorry for taking so long to update. My life has been insane lately, but that's no excuse. So as I cannot explain it away, I will simply let you read the next chapter. Thanks for sticking around!!!

Disclaimer: I own nobody, nobody owns me. Now let's just get on with the story.

' ' = thoughts

" "= spoken

What Happens Now?

Chapter 7

By: Ks-Starshine

'I'm dreaming,' the young miko thought as she drifted in silence.

**I'm so tired of waiting here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**

**If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.**

**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.**

'Don't leave me alone.' Kagome hovered in a dark, starry mist. She was trapped. . . suspended within the well in the space between her two lives. In her heart she knew Inuyasha was nearby. She could feel him, but no matter where she looked, he was nowhere to be found. 'I have to keep looking. Somehow I know he's here with me, . . . somewhere.' She could hear his whispers, feel his touch, but no hint of silvery hair or golden eyes was in sight.

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

**This pain is just too real,**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

'My chest hurts so badly. What happened? Was this from the battle against Naraku?' she thought. 'No, that can't be. Inuyasha would never let something happen to me. . . unless something happened to him!'

'Is this heartache?' she gasped. 'Is my heart trying to tell me what my mind cannot yet fathom? Gods, please let it not be true! Let my Inuyasha be safe!'

**When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears,**

**When you screamed I'd fight away all your fears,**

**I held your hand through all these years you still have all of me.**

Truly, he had always watched over her, but at this moment, she couldn't help but recall all the times she had been there for him as well. She remembered one day, they had passed by a village whose people had shown undeniable disdain for Inuyasha. Even the children pointed at his ears and mocked him. Kagome had looked up into his eyes and saw the usual anger there, but deep within those amber orbs, she also saw a great deal of hurt and sadness. At that point she realized just how lonely and sad his life had been. In typical Inuyasha fashion, his face became set; a virtual blockade of emotion was formed. However, Kagome took his hand and gave it a little squeeze to let his know she was there for him. A look of shock crossed his face at first, quickly hidden behind his emotional mask once again. As they continued to walk on, she noticed his anger dissipated and at one point, she could have sworn she caught him giving her a look of gratitude. She made a silent promise on that day to always be there for him, to help heal his heart of the fears and distrust of the past.

'Where are you now, Inuyasha? I can't have lost you!' She closed her eyes against the tears threatening to burst free. Her pain only increased, making it harder and harder to draw breath. Suddenly she felt herself moving. . . falling downward, only she didn't know where down was. Suspended in the mist she couldn't tell if down was modern or feudal Japan, or perhaps, gods forbid, neither of the two. She wanted to open her eyes for a clue as to where she was, but now found it impossible. In fact, she wasn't able to move at all. Barely breathing against the pain, she suddenly felt ground below her. She was laying on her back in what felt like familiar surroundings.

Keeping her eyes closed, she took a deep breath, taking in the herbal scent of Kaede's hut. Her breath caught in her throat as pain seared through her body. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as a burst of memory reminded her of the events that had taken place during the final battle with Naraku.

Kagome lay silent and still while trying to process what had happened that day. She felt someone wipe her forehead with a cool cloth. Shortly after, a gentle kiss caressed her lips. A small smile began to form as she began to return the kiss, her train of thought forgotten for the moment.

"You little faker. I knew you were awake," chuckled Inuyasha.

"I never said I wasn't," she replied, keeping her eyes closed. "I just didn't feel like opening my eye's yet."

"Are you ready now?" he asked impatiently.

"Almost," she whispered, pulling his face toward hers once again. Their lips met in a rush of passion. She felt his relief at her awakening. He felt her relief that he was safe and their fight with Naraku had ended at last. A whirlwind of other emotions surrounded them both as they deepened the kiss. When neither could wait any longer to breathe, they separated, gasping.

Kagome opened her eyes and locked her gaze with glimmering amber, basking in the love they radiated. "Now that's a sight worth waking worth waking up for."

"How do you feel?" he anxiously asked.

"Like I was hit by a truck," she smirked, and then catching his confused look, changed her response. "I mean, like I just fought 100 demons. Can you help me sit up?"

"No," he said seriously. "Kaede says you need to rest here for at least another week."

"ANOTHER week?!"

"Yeah, you defeated Naraku over a week ago. You were pretty bad off after the battle." Inuyasha broke eye contact, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "We were so afraid you might die."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome began, caressing his cheek with her thumb. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"You have no idea how worried I was. . .how worried we all were," he whispered, looking up and revealing the tears in his eyes. His hand held hers against his cheek, entwining their fingers until two hands seemed to become one. Kagome had known for some time that she loved Inuyasha, but until this moment she hadn't realized how much, and she could feel it was just as strong for him.

"Hold me," she whispered.

"I. . . I don't think," he stammered nervously. "I mean, in your condition. . ."

"Please, Inuyasha," she begged, pulling his hand down for a light kiss. "You won't hurt me. Just hold me. Don't let go."

"I'll never let go of you, Kagome," he whispered back. He slipped off his red fire rat coat and gently covered her. Then he moved to situate himself at her head. Lifting her head ever so slightly, he rested it gently upon his lap. "You held me like this the first night you saw my human form. That was the first time in an awfully long time since I had anyone show me that kind of caring. I'm glad I can do it for you now." He bent over and tentatively kissed her forehead. "Now get some rest."

Kagome smiled at his sudden change of attitude. 'It's amazing how much he's opening up to me, now,' she mused. 'I wonder what brought about this change?'

Little did she realize Inuyasha had also been considering his sudden openness with her. The difference was that he knew the answer. 'It's all because of you,' he thought with a rare smile. 'My Kagome.'

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Well, what do you think? I've given you so many chapters with Inuyasha's thoughts and feelings, I'd thought I'd give a little more insight to Kagome in this one. I know it's still a little short, but I'm afraid it will have to do. Once August is closed out, I should have enough time to dedicate myself to finishing this. I hope I haven't lost too many people by taking so long to update! Thank you all for your reviews!

Kaginu=love: First to review chapter 6. Thank you so much for your continued support!

Kaitie: Thanks for understanding. Hope you liked this chapter!

Palmtree: Hope you liked the mush in this chapter! I know I had fun writing it.

Endless Moonlight: Thanks for sticking around. I always enjoy reading your uplifting reviews. They always help spur me on.

Chibi Rouyakan: Yea! I have a cheering section! Just what I've always wanted! Thanks for your great review.

Sesshomaru-luver: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter as well as all the rest!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor I have I ever owned Inuyasha. I own only my own

sanity, . . .barely.

What Happens Now?

Chapter 8

By Ks-Starshine

For the next week or so, Kagome followed Kaede's advice and stayed in bed. She didn't really have much choice; Inuyasha never once left her side. She was healing slowly but surely. Today she had finally convinced everyone to let her sit outside and take in some of the morning sun. Of course, a certain hanyou insisted on carrying her.

Shippou was possibly more excited about the event than Kagome, herself. Instead of sitting and enjoying his breakfast with the rest of them, the kitsune was bouncing around the hut talking so fast nobody could even understand him.

"Geez Kagome, did he find a stash of that candy stuff you're always bringing him or what?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Hey, don't blame me. He ate the last of my candy weeks ago." Just then Shippou tripped over his own feet and went flying. . .straight into Inuyasha's breakfast.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as anger crept onto his face. "Why you little. . ." he yelled before he heard those two little words. . .

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome choked out between breaths as she tried to stop laughing. Shippou dashed out of the way and safely into Kagome's arms before the hanyou crashed into the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled once he pulled himself back up.

"You were going to hurt Shippou! "Kagome answered calmly, having quelled her laughter.

"Hellz yeah! He ruined my breakfast!" he fumed.

"Oh calm down, Inuyasha," Sango said. "You can finish mine. I'll go set up a nice blanket outside for you, Kagome."

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome said with a smile. With that, Sango handed over her bowl and exited, grabbing a blanket by the door on her way out.

"I think I'll go help Lady Sango." Miroku jumped up and followed Sango's lead with a mischievous look on his face. Shippou looked from the door to Inuyasha before scurrying out of the hut at Miroku's heels. "Somebody's got to keep an eye on him," he called as an explanation before he was out of earshot.

Eager to join her friends, Kagome quickly gobbled the rest of her breakfast. "Aren't you done yet?" she asked. Inuyasha sat staring at his bowl, moving the contents around with his spoon. "What's the matter with you? I don't think I've ever seen you ignore food like this."

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" he asked without looking up.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine now. I'm still a little stiff, but you don't need to worry about me anymore," she tenderly replied.

He swallowed the rest of his meal and gave her his characteristic smirk. "Like that will ever happen. Come on, let's go outside." He scooped her up carefully, as though she might break and carried her out to where Sango had laid out the blanket in the shade of a nearby tree. As Inuyasha helped her get comfortable, she couldn't help but laugh out loud at the antics of her friends. Miroku's wandering hands had gotten him in trouble with Sango again. The taijiya was now chasing him around the meadow bordering the forest. Shippou didn't want to get trampled, so he was jumping up and down on nearby the blanket cheering for Sango.

Hearing her laughter was such a welcome sound all of them stopped in their tracks. Miroku waved with a rosary-free right hand. Kagome couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. "Miroku's wind tunnel!" she whispered in astonishment.

"Yeah, it left along with Naraku," Shippou explained. "He's been waiting for you to notice all week." Miroku and Sango jogged over to the blanket with smiles plastered on their faces, their previous spat forgotten.

"Why didn't you tell me about your hand sooner, Miroku?" Kagome squealed as she grabbed his hand and felt the smooth surface of his palm.

The monk laughed, "And miss a reaction like this? Never! Besides, you were busy building up your strength. I didn't need to bother you."

"What he means," Sango interjected, "is that he wanted your full attention when he told you so you could give it all the appreciation he feels it deserves."

"Well it deserves attention," asserted Kagome. "I am so happy for you!"

"Yes," sighed Miroku. "Naraku's death has brought about a true turning point in my life."

Kagome surveyed her friends faces and noted that although each showed relief, their eyes all beheld some hidden turmoil and confusion. "What's wrong with you guys?" she asked.

Eyes darted around as though silently asked someone else to speak first. Kaede's voice cut through the silence as she slowly walked out to meet the group. "Don't worry yourself, child. Naraku is dead and the jewel is safe. They are not concerned about these facts. They are merely curious, as am I, as to what happened to ye in the battle."

"Is that really why you have all been so concerned?" she asked as the old miko settled down on the blanket.

They all nodded. "You looked so weird," Shippou whimpered. "That pink glow looked like it swallowed you or something. I was scared."

The young miko reached out and picked up the kit. "You don't have to be scared about that."

"Well, what did happen?" Sango asked, not noticing as Miroku seemed to withdraw slightly from the group.

"I'm note entirely certain," she confessed. "I saw Naraku. I remember being so angry." Her eyes locked on Inuyasha. "You were fighting so hard. I had to do something. Then, I don't know where it came from, but I felt a strength building inside. It was like my heart knew what to do, even though I didn't."

"It sounds more like your soul," the monk stated solemnly.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku in shock. "You don't mean. . .?"

"There is something I didn't tell any of you yet," the monk continued. "As I fought the demons alongside Sango, a flash of red and white caught my eye. At first I thought it was you, Inuyasha, but it didn't move. The figure simply stood in the shadows watching the fight progress. It was. . ."

"Kikyou," Kagome's whisper echoed in the silence, with a sad, thoughtful look in her eye.

Miroku slowly nodded. "Yes. In the glances I was able to steal during the battle, I saw that she never seemed to engage in the fight. She never took her eyes off of you, Kagome."

"Me? I thought she would be watching. . .well," she looked over to Inuyasha's stunned face.

"She saw you watching Inuyasha fight," Miroku went on. "It was brief, but I'm almost sure I saw in her eye's. . .what all of us have seen for so long. I think she finally understood what you and Inuyasha have together and that she would never have that again."

"She released her soul back to Kagome, didn't she," Kaede stated simply.

"From what Kagome said, that is what I believe to be so. It seemed as if she just vanished. Shortly after that is when you began to use the full potency of your miko powers," Miroku explained.

"She gave up her life. . . for me?" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, seeing the conflicting emotions flash across her face. Understanding how she felt, he reached out and embraced her hand, giving it a squeeze for assurance. "No, she did it for us. . . and herself. Maybe now she has found her piece."

She squeezed his hand back and offered a weak smile. After a brief awkward silence, Sango started a new conversation on a much lighter subject. Kagome leaned toward the hanyou she loved. She rested her head on his shoulder, savoring the warmth and love that emanated from him. As she listened to her friends talk jovially, the emotional and physical strain of the morning began to catch up to her and she slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Kagome awakened, it was night and the stars were out. While she slept, Inuyasha had moved behind her so she now rested fully against his chest. "I see I woke up just in time to go to bed," she giggled as she stretched. "Where did everyone else go?"

"They went back to Kaede's awhile ago. Shippou had already fallen asleep," Inuyasha answered as he watched the night sky.

"I can't believe I slept all day," she remarked.

"You still have a lot of healing to do. You need your rest."

As she turned her head to look up at him, she caught sight of the prayer beads he still wore around his neck. She reached up and touched it, running her fingers along the smooth worn beads.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just thinking," she said, thoughtfully, recalling her actions during breakfast. "You probably hate this, don't you?"

He gently took her hand in his. "I used to. I still hate the way I eat dirt whenever I upset you," he chuckled, "but I've grown used to their feel around my neck. I've become accustomed to the sound of the beads clicking against each other when I move."

"But nobody should wield control over anyone else like this," she said full of guilt. "Lean down," she ordered.

"You don't have to do this," he reassured softly.

"I want to. Now lean over before I say 'it' one last time." He acquiesced and leaned his head forward. She turned to face him completely. After saying a quick prayer, she reached her arms around his neck and removed the beads from the shoulders where they had rested for so long. "How does that feel?" she asked. Clutching the necklace tightly in her palms, she searched for his eyes hidden behind his silvery, white locks.

"The spell is really gone?" She nodded. He covered her hands with his and met her gaze. "You know what, I already miss it."

She giggled," You do not!"

"Sure I do," he smirked. "It was my first connection to you. In fact, if you don't mind, can I keep it?"

"What?" she laughed, "why?"

"Because," he mumbled, "then it's like I'll always have a piece of you with me."

With a smile that lit up the night, she relinquished the necklace and gave his hands a squeeze. "You don't need the necklace for that. After all we've been through, you couldn't pry me away if you tried."

She leaned in taking in his earthy scent. His hands rested at the nape of her neck, gently pulling her up for a gentle kiss. This was their moment. The moon and stars shone just for the two of them. Without any other thoughts or cares, they quickly became lost within each other. . .until another voice broke the spell.

"Kagome?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Well, what do you all think? Who interrupted the moment for the two of them? Guess you'll all have to wait for the next update!! Don't forget to read and review! Thanks all!

Chicagosis: Thank you soo soo much for your review! You know how much I value your opinion. Did you catch my little tribute to you? Talk to you soon! Much loove!

Sesshomaru-luver: Thanks for your review!

Gero: Thanks for reviewing! I can't really answer your question right now, but we'll just see what happens.

Black Betty: Glad you liked it! Keep reviewing!

Kagome: Hope this chapter satisfied you!

Remix-69er: Wow! Loved it x10! Hope this chapter lives up to the last one!

NARGIEGIRL21: Thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked it!

Kiba: tear now you went and made ME cry! tear Thank you so much!

Ashnite16: Yeah! Sad individuals of the world unite! Thanks for your review!

Palmtree: I hope this chapter gave you enough mush and fluff to last awhile! Thanks for your review!

Endless Moonlight: Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you liked it!

Inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez: I updated! Does this mean we are best friends now? Yea!!!


End file.
